Diverter switches are known. Diverter switches are components of a tap changer of a power transformer. Diverter switches transfer current from one voltage tap to another based on a tap selected by a tap selector. Diverter switches and tap selectors are the only internal moving parts in a transformer. The diverter switch does the entire on load making and breaking of currents, whereas the tap selector pre-selects the tap to which the diverter switch will transfer the load current.
Diverter switches, however, typically are fragile. Diverter switches have flanges that break fairly easily. For example, much care is needed to install diverter switches because a slight amount of excess pressure applied to a flange may cause the flange to break. Additionally, shafts of diverter switches are also fragile. The shafts are also susceptible to breakage and shaft housings may crack during lead installation. This results in having to obtain a replacement diverter switch which incurs additional costs, time, and resources. Diverter switches are typically formed with a hardener such as, for example, an epoxy resin, however, the hardeners do not provide sufficient rigidity to reinforce the shafts of diverter switches.
These and other drawbacks exist with current diverter switches.